fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Vulnerable Martial Artist
The sounds of footsteps treading through the forest could be heard as a lone traveller was seen navigating his way through the several trees that surrounded the area. The path was clear but also narrow as the mysterious traveller continued walking until he noticed an opening down the road. Quickening their pace, the stranger finally left the maze like forest and made note of his new surroundings, admiring the incredibly long flight of stairs that led up to his intended destination. “…This must be the place” His voice deep but also brimming with youth and excitement, indicating that he was still in his late teens. The traveller brought down the hood over his head as his body was covered in a black cloak — revealing his breathtaking appearance that could swoon the hearts of countless maiden’s that got a look at his handsome and attractive features. This man — Tetsuya Nightfall, was undoubtedly a stud as a small grin formed on his tanned face. You couldn’t call yourself an inhabitant of Fiore if you hadn’t at least heard of this man’s incredible reputation and rising fame that had the Magic Council ripping out their hair for all of the trouble he was causing them. Dawn Horizon, a relatively new independent guild had surfaced within the borders of Fiore and this man was its guild master, leading a pack of exceptional powerful and skillful rogues and conducting themselves however they pleased. So why would any of that matter now? Well, Tetsuya had gotten wind that a powerful martial arts master lived within the northern side of Fiore, or rather, the dojo Ryozanpaku was built around these parts. The master of this dojo was said to be a woman who was matchless in close combat quarters and had gained a infamous reputation as a woman who would welcome any challenge and defeat any challenger. Naturally, this spurred Tetsuya’s desire in inviting said woman into his guild and about a week later after travelling such a long distance, he had finally arrived. Not wanting to waste any more time, Tetsuya began his journey towards the dojo as he slowly walked up the stairs, his eyes wandering to the several statues of mythological creatures around the temple. The designs were noteworthy and Tetsuya understood that they must have been symbolic or something to the owner of the dojo, indicating that perhaps she was a believer in myths and gods. Not that it really mattered to him as he was only interested if she could fight worth a damn. “''Now that I think about it, I barely know anything about this woman other than the fact that she’s supposed to be incredibly strong. I wonder what she looks like? ” Tetsuya idly thought as he wasn’t too hopeful towards what she looked like. A woman living all the way out here while being said to possess inhuman strength surely wasn’t going to be some breath taking beauty. Nonetheless, Tetsuya wouldn’t care if she looked like the devil himself; all that mattered was her fighting prowess. Having reached the last few steps before the top, Tetsuya’s thoughts on the woman’s appearance vanished entirely, replaced with a burning desire to see just what kind of monster the master of the dojo truly was. (''More Coming Soon) Category:CBZ Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:CBZ Storyline